Harry and the Gang in Wonderland
by Goddess of Fire
Summary: This is a response to a METMA challenge! Its my first attempt at humor! The tittle says it all!


Harry and the Gang in Wonderland

Harry and the Gang in Wonderland

"Alice fell down, down, down and down. Then suddenly she landed with a bump! She spotted a glimpse of the white rabbit and began to ran after him straight into Wonderland."

(A.N: not exactly the same words)

"Harry wake up, Hermione hissed. Snape is looking at you!" 

"What?" Harry answered sleepily.

"Wake up! Snape is asking you a question!" Hermione is answered urgently.

"Harry Potter! How dare you fall asleep in my class! Twenty points from Gyrifindor and if I catch you asleep again it will be one hundred! Now back to my lesson," Snape growled icily and then returned to his lesson on transporting potions.

"Harry how could you fall asleep?" Ron asked mystified.

"I was dreaming about transporting Draco to some deserted island without life's luxuries!" Harry said jokingly. 

"Harry," Hermione said disapprovingly. Fifteen minutes later Snape ended his long lecture and the bell rang signaling the end of school for the day. Dinner happened as usual with the steady babble of talk. By nine a clock Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all asleep. The next day began as always. Professor Trelawny made dire predictions about Harry's fate and they got in trouble in transfiguration. The last class of the day was Potions. Today they were to begin mixing their transporting potions. When they were almost complete Neville's caldron exploded showering Harry, Ron and Hermione with the potion. Then a blue spinning vortex came out of nowhere and swept up the trio! They lost all senses and became quite dazed. Suddenly they fell back to earth and were knocked unconciencous. 

Hours later Hermione woke up with a head-splitting headache wondering where on earth she was. She shook Harry and Ron awake and they began to discuss here on earth they were. Then without warning a white rabbit, looking vaguely like Minerva McGonnagal, came scurrying down a path shouting: "oh no, so many papers to grade not enough time, oh no, I'm late!"

Suddenly Hermione shouted out, "Wait, where are we? Can you help us? I fear we are lost."

"Sorry, no time must grade those papers! Good bye!" the white rabbit called as she left them in the dust. Ron, Hermione and Harry desperately tried to follow the rabbit but failed. They began to wander deeper and deeper into this new and unknown world. "Hello," said a flirty voice.

"Who is there?" Ron asked finally regaining his voice, which had disappeared from shock. 

"Look down here at this lovely little Lavender", the voice said.

"Are you a flower?" Harry asked dumbly.

"No I'm the Easter bunny," the flower replied sarcastically. 

"Oh ok," Ron said in a dreamy daze.

"Wake up," Hermione said as she slapped him

"Ow!" Ron said in pain.

"What is your name?" Harry asked the flower.

"My name is Lavender and this is my friend Pavarti," Said Lavender in her same flirty voice. 

"Hi" said Pavarti in a sexy voice as if trying to turn the boys on.

"Hey could you tell us here we are?" Hermione said breaking the awkward silence from the last comment.

"You are in Wonderland! A land ruled by Queen Chang and King Malfoy!" Pavarti answered in her same voice.

"Cho and Malfoy! No this can not be happening!" Harry cried in anguish and then burst into tears.

"Oh don't worry, I'll go out with you!" Lavender said and gave Harry a little cake. Harry split the cake and gave some to Ron and Hermione. They all ate it and they began to shrink soon they were shorter then Lavender and Pavarti. Suddenly Harry realized what lavender had said and broke out into a raving mad rant. Unfortunately Lavender and Pavarti were much taller then them and were angered by Harry's outburst, they washed them down on a leaf even deeper in the forest!

A.N: This story was written in response to a METMA challenge! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!!!!! Harry Potter and Co. belong to J K and Alice and Wonderland belongs to Louis Carrol!


End file.
